Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of information technology and more particularly to techniques for knowledge discovery by constructing knowledge correlations using concepts or terms.
Description of the Prior Art
A number of searching techniques are know in the prior art for identifying information about various terms. These include search engines, search robots and the like. Typically, a search engine indexes each term of a body of text as to location so that when a query term is submitted, the locations of those terms can be identified. The results of a search engine search can be combined using Boolean logic with the results of searches of other terms to more specifically focus the results to those that are desired.